Hyoga…mi nuevo muñeco Ken!
by RoomCristina
Summary: Shun era el chico feo, feisimo de Costa Sur...Mintras que Hyoga el mas lindo...que pasaria si un dia por casualidad Hyoga se convierte en un muneco, y solo Shun con quien no se lleva bien lo puede ayudar


**Hyoga…mi nuevo muñeco Ken!**

**Capítulo I: **

-Te voy a acusar con mi mamá-

-Pues yo te voy a acusar con tu mamá también-

-Te odio, no espero el día que te cases y que te vayas a vivir a otro sitio-

-Mocosa del demonio, me las vas a pagar-

-Te odio- la pequeña niña de no más de 7 años le saca la lengua al joven con el cual "conversaba" –Por algo te dejo tu noviecita, ne?-

-Ahhh! Enana bruja…devuélveme de una vez mi muñeco-

-OH! Pero si mi vecino Ikki juega todavía con muñequitos jajaja XD se lo voy a contar a todos toditos tus amigos- se reía la niña mientras abrazaba como loca en un brazo a su muñeca y en el otro tenía al susodicho muñeco de Ikki que no era más que muñeco de colección de su serie animada favorita…ese muñeco que le había costado su sueldo de dos meses completos en esa tienda de juguetes para niñas…bueno no había encontrado un mejor trabajo donde pagaran tan bien...

-June! June! Nena ven a comer tu cereal- se escucha la voz de una joven mujer dentro de la casita rosada de al lado

-Ya voy mami!- le responde la niña con una fingida actitud angelical

-Ya…y no molestes a los vecinos!-

-No ma…no te preocupes- tras responderle a su mamá la pequeña June mira fijamente a Ikki –Te devuelvo a tu muñequito- mirando de forma malioza el objeto

-No es muñequito…es el Fénix de Colección…vamos me costo 200 dólares tú sabes niña que es eso…con ese dinero me hubiera podido ir a…- le interrumpe la pequeña rubia

-No me importa donde te pudiste haber ido vecinito…quiero que me des por el rescate del…Fenixito…quiero el nuevo conjunto de fiesta de Barbie, lo quiero con sus zapatos, el bolso, chal, cartera…-

-Espera espera…te tengo que dar algo por mi propio muñeco que tú te estas robando?-

-No me robo nada vecinito…acuérdate lo que me dijiste ese día que mi pelotita de Barbie callo a tu jardín…ahh como sí fuera ayer "Objeto que cae en mi jardín, objeto que se queda aquí" y te quedaste con mi pelotita- recuerda tristemente la niña mientras hace una pose dramática –Así que lo mismo pasara con el Fenixito…acompañara a Barbie y a Carlotita a pasar el día y en la tarde tomaremos té-

Ikki no puede creer lo que esta sucediendo era el colmo, esa mocosa lo sacaba de quicio siempre lo hacía –Esta bien Junecita- le dice melosamente, parecía que trataba de coquetearle a la pequeña –Te daré lo que quieras…aunque, no prefieres venir a mi casa a tomar un helado?- le dice seductoramente

-Ja tengo buenos gustos, y creeme no me gustan los morenitos ariscos jajaja XD- la niñita se reía como loca mientras movía de un lado para otro su cabecita, cosa que hacia que sus largas trenzas golpeara la cara del joven –Quiero todo para fin de mes…es CUANDO te pagan cierto?-

-Pero por que a fin de mes…ni que esa cosa costara más de 10 dólares- se queja Ikki mientras se soba la cara por lo golpes

-No pues…es de estreno vecinito cuesta 100dolares-

-Que! Pero…-

-Snif snif TT Ikki…por que me tratas snif snif…además le voy a contar a tu primo quien malogro su jardín con la camioneta-

-"Oh no va a comenzar con su teatro…brujita"- pensó Ikki, mientras se agachaba a la altura de la niña y sacaba de sus bolsillos una paleta –No llores…esta bien acepto el trato…y por favor no le digas nada a Afrodita de las flores-

-Bueno "Jajaja es un baka, siempre cae…te tengo en mis manos vecinito"…nos vemos Ikki, tengo que ir a tomar mi lechita para que mi mami me lleve a mi primer día de colegio donde yo estudio, por que soy una niñita muy estudiosa jejeje…te espero a fin de mes, y pues con referencia a lo del jardín…espero todos los días el encargo jejeje…- y la niña se mete corriendo a su casa dejando a un energúmeno Ikki en medio del jardín que dividía ambas casas

-Algún día me vas a pagar todas las que me haces "vecinita"- da media vuelta y se mete a su casa.

-De nuevo peleando con una niña a la que le llevas 13 años? No lo puedo creer hermano-

-Shun, esa niñita no es lo que aparenta…es peor que un duende maldito, es como un grenmlyn pero de los malos…es una brujita- se queja el mayor quien saca una botella de jugo del congelador –Un día de estos la voy a ahogar en esa odiosa piscina inflable en la que juega con su "Barbie"-

-Jajaja vamos no es para tanto- se ríen el joven Shun quien se encontraba sentado en la mesa circular de la cocina tomando su acostumbrado vaso de leche acompañado de un tazón lleno de avena

-Ajjj! Como comes esas cosas- se queja Ikki mientras se sienta frente a él –

-Es bueno para la salud…además con esto- señalando sus brakets –no puedo hacer mucho hermano-

-Te compadezco hermanito- Ikki toma asiento en la mesa frente a Shun –Por cierto, donde esta…- mas es interrumpido por…

-HAN VISTO LA HORA QUE ES!- entra un nervioso joven con una larga cabellera celeste –Ikki pero mírate como estas, ve a vestirte-

-Ya estoy vestido- le dice el joven mientras se mira orgulloso su raída camiseta azul y esos vaqueros todos desteñidos

-Pero pareces un pordiosero- le dice indignado el mayor

-Vamos Afrodita, es normal vestirse así, además este fue el polo que me obsequiaste-

-Por eso ya no más regalos…bien ahora sí suban al auto, se nos hace tarde- el joven sale por la puerta trasera al porche de la casa

-Es un histérico, no puedo creer que sea nuestro tutor-

-Vamos hermano no están malo, además es mejor estar con el que con la tía Shena- le dice el peliverde mientras recuerda a su tía, esa hermosa mujer que a cada visita que le hacían los tenía entrenando

-Mmm…ya apura-

Una vez que la casa estuvo bien cerrada el carro de color azul arranco, llevando consigo a tres jóvenes. El mayor de ellos Afrodita era un chico de 24 años amante de las flores y la propia belleza con ese bien cuidado cabello celeste y su piel blanca y tersa, estudiaba la carrera de Biología Marina en la universidad de aquella ciudad, el tenía la custodia de sus dos primos desde hacia 2años, cuando sus primos quedaron huérfanos tras las muerte de sus padres en un accidente aéreo. El moreno que iba en el asiento del copiloto era Ikki un joven de 19 años alto, con unos penetrantes ojos azules; cursaba el segundo año de química en la misma universidad que su primo. Ikki no era un joven muy tranquilo, era algo renegón y antisocial, gustaba de no entrar a clases y molestar a la gente, pero a pesar de todo era un buen chico que constantemente se peleaba con su pequeña vecina. Por último, en la parte trasera del auto estaba sentado el adorable Shun, un chico de estatura baja con un peculiar cabello verdoso y unos ojos dulces que escondía tras esos horrible y gruesos lentes, tenía una sonrisa bonita salvo por esos horrorosos blackets que la desmejoraba, su piel era blanca como la leche pero esos granitos que le salen a todos los chicos por la adolescencia y a él con mayor fuerza volvían su piel un completo desastre…no es que el chico fuera feo, pero era claro que a esa oruga aun le falta para ser mariposa. La verdad es que a Shun no le importaba mucho su físico…ya, sí le importaba, pero sabía de ante mano que no podía hacer nada, a sus 16 años estaba experimentando ese paso de un joven adolescente a un joven adulto, bueno de la peor manera, pero lo hacia…el pequeño se había dado cuenta en los últimos días de vacaciones que su voz estaba cambiando, principalmente por esos horrendos gallos que le salían, además ni que hablar de esa horrible sudoración…ahhhh era horrible, la trasformación del chico parecía más una mutación que un normal desarrollo hormonal. El chico era delgado, no tanto como un palo de escoba, pero sí suficiente como para que fuera el centro de burla en su escuela, lugar donde aun debía permanecer después de ese un año más.

-Ya casi llegamos a tu escuela Shun, espero que este año sea el mejor para ti primo…aun que esta de más decirlo tu siempre fuiste más responsable que tu hermano- se mofa Afrodita

-Cállate- Ikki voltea a ver a su hermano –Suerte Shun, y no te sientas mal por tu voz, eso nos paso a todos-

-Pero hermano se supone que yo ya pase la pubertad-

-Bueno…- Ikki no sabía que decir, de cierta manera a su hermano las cosas se le habían atrasado así como empeorado –Ya vale jejeje es normal- trata de consolarlo

-Gracias hermano, tal vez tengas razón- le regala una sin igual sonrisa

-Llegamos Shuncito- frena estrepitosamente el auto llamando la atención de los presentes –Upss!-

-Upss! Es lo único que sabes decir, la próxima manejo yo-

-Ah No! Para que vuelvas a chocar?-

Y así otro día en donde su hermano y primo pelean –Adiós, nos vemos en la cena- se despide Shun, mientras sale del auto con mochila en mano

-Adiós- responden los jóvenes mientras aceleran el auto siguiendo más adelante con la discusión.

-Ellos nunca cambian- susurra para si el pequeño Shun

Y ahí estaba la secundaría Costa Sur, la mejor y única en esa pequeña isla, que a pesar de todo albergaba a los dueños de las más grandes y famosas pesqueras…conclusión gente forrada en dinero…claro todos menos él, que provenía de una familia de clase media, que no le faltaba nada, pero que de lujos no vivía. A él no le importaba mucho el dinero, con tal de estudiar y tener que comer le bastaba, y así opinaba su hermano, bueno de su primo se abstenía de hablar (claro todas las semanas compraba números de la lotería).

Camino lentamente hacia la entrada, mientras se acomodaba esos molestoso lentes que se le caían, bueno no debía hablar mal de ellos ya que sin los mismo no vería pero absolutamente nada…por que no usaba lentes de contacto? Ah, pues por que el medico le dijo que recién a partir de los 17…siguió caminado pasando al lado de muchos alumnos, que como siempre lo veía como un bicho raro, o simplemente lo ignoraban como era casi siempre, es que realmente el salía opacado al pararse junto a uno de los integrantes de los equipos de atletismo y mucho más junto a esos musculosos, altos y atractivos chicos del equipo de football…sí ahora estaba pasando junto a ellos, tratando de esconderse, que no lo vieran por que sabía como lo joderían…pero al ir tan concentrado en no dejarse ver no miro para adelante chocando así con alguien…

-Ahh! Pero serás idiota me mojaste- se escucho la voz chillona de una joven rubia muy linda por cierto

Shun levanto lentamente su rostro arreglándose sus lente, para encontrarse a Fler una de las chicas más lindas y populares de la escuela…y Upps! Él había ocasionado que la chica derramara todo el contenido de su vaso en su recién estrenado traje de porrista.

-Lo siento…yo- el pobre chico trataba de disculparse, pero la verdad es que estaba muerto de nervios, y no es que le gustara Fler solo que la chica cuando estaba molesta parecía un ogro, pero aun así todos la adoraban como si fuera una diosa.

-Mira mi traje nuevo…Ahhh! Te voy a matar-

-Yo yo te lo limpio- le dice Shun, mientras saca un pañuelo de su pantalón y acto seguido lo comienza a pasar por la ropa de Fler

-Y todavía eres un pervertido- le grita la rubia mientras le da un manotazo a la mano de Shun que pasaba con el pañuelo una y otra ves por su falda tocando sus piernas

-No te estaba tocando la pierna…yo…solo te trataba de limpiar- se trata de defender Shun

-Jajaja no te preocupes Fler, al chico no le gustas- habla un joven detrás de ellos

-"OH no ya se dieron cuenta…aquí va de nuevo"- pensó Shun mientras volteaba en dirección a los chicos

-Mira lo que me hizo este cegatón…-

-Ya vale cálmate hermanita- se le acerca un atractivo joven rubio con la piel notablemente bronceada

-Pero Hyoga mira lo que me hizo…y todavía se atreve a tocarme-

-Él te quiso tocar? Jajaja pero eso sí es poco creíble- comenta un joven con una larga cabellera azul

-Donde haz visto que a un mutante le guste un ser de otra especie- recalca otro joven con un corto cabello verde

-Jajaja…eso estuvo muy bueno Isaac- le acota el joven de larga cabellera azul

-Chicos chicos no sean tan malos…hablemos con la verdad, Shun es un ser humano como todos-

"O.o no lo puedo creer, alguien me esta defendiendo…creo que este año no va a ser tan malo como pensé" se decía interiormente Shun mientras trataba de escabullirse.

-Es un ser humano…pero deficiencia mental jajaja-

-Jajaja-

-Jajaja-

Y así todos se reían de Shun, es que era tan normal.

-Bueno Hyoguita, pero eso no va a resolver el hecho de que me arruino mi traje nuevo- cuestiona Fler

-Ella tiene razón hoy se supone que es la presentación del nuevo grupo de porristas y Fler no puede aparecer así- habla Saori un chica alta con el cabello lila

-Yo le puedo conseguir un traje limpio- dice un chico con cabello rubio lacio –Todo lo que necesite la bella Fler-

-Gracias Hagen- le responde efusiva la joven –Pero aun me quedo con las ganas de…- no termino lo que dijo, simplemente volteo a ver a Shun

-Ya entendí- hablo Isaac y tras eso salio como bala hacia el jardín trayendo condigo una manguera –Limpiemos su alma pecadora-

-Sí!- grito Milo mientras abría el grifo del agua

-No chicos, no me mojen por favor- rogaba Shun

-Pero vamos te vamos a hacer un favor, además de paso te cambias de ropa- le dice Hyoga mientras le mira inquisitivamente su traje –Y te refrescamos…no haz visto el sol que hay y tu todo abrigado-

-Por favor no-

-Por favor si!- grita Isaac mientras deja que el agua salga en abundantes chorro sobre Shun

-Ahhhh!-

Lo estaban mojando de pies a cabeza, sin lastima sin remordimientos…más que su dignidad lo que le dolía a Shun era la espalda, ya que esos chorrazos de agua dolían…

-Eso es para que quedes fresquito y limpio de pecados- le decía Hyoga mientras abrazaba a su hermana melliza

Los chicos se divertían mientras veían el sufrimiento de Shun, pero…

-QUE ESTA SUCEDIENDO AQUÍ!- se escucha el grito del…

-Director Shion…nosotros- trataba de hablar Isaac, mientras escondía tras él la manguera

-Jóvenes Kraken, Antares y Cygnus a mi oficina…y usted- mirando a Shun- Ahhh jovencito siempre estas cosas pasan con usted…bueno vaya a la enfermería para que le den algo de ropa y algo caliente no se valla a resfriar-

-Sí señor- le dice resignado Shun mientras recoge su mochila

-Señor solo estábamos jugando- le decía Milo

-Nada nada…antes de irnos pídanle perdón a su compañero- les exige el atractivo director que no tendría más de 40 años –Ahora!- le grita haciendo que los tres jóvenes se asustaran

-Lo sentimos rarito- le dice Hyoga

-Aja Sorry-

-Sorry-

Los tres se disculparon pero realmente sus disculpas habían sonado tan falsas…en fin Shun no le dijo nada y tras volver a pedirle perdón a Fler se fue como pudo a la enfermería.

-Pero mírate nada más como estas precioso- lo recibe la dulce Marín –Que te paso?-

-Nada Marín, solo unos problemitas con Hyoga y sus amigos- le explica mientras se va quitando la ropa

-Pobre el nene- le dice Marín mientras le saca ropa limpia –Ponte esto, es la ropa deportiva del colegio-

-Gracias- el joven toma las prendas y se va vistiendo frente a la joven

-Shuncito como vas con tu problema?-

-Pues mal…mira que hace un calor horrible y me tengo que poner esta ropa-

-Me dejas ver las manchas?-

-Claro-

Marín se acerca ala espalda del joven y comienza a pasar sus delgados dedos por es piel con amoratadas manchas…

-Tus piernas-

Le pide la joven, para acto seguido el menor desprenderse del pantalón de buzo…Ahh se preguntaran por que sin tanto pudor?…Pues fácil, Marín conocía a Shun desde que este era un nene, no por nada era la mejor amiga de la tía del pequeño…Marín esa sexy pelirroja como todos lo chicos comentaban en la secundaria había estudiado medicina en la universidad con miras a ser una gran doctora, pero extrañamente de un día para otro había dejado sus planes de trabajar en un gran consultorio para trabajar como la sexy doctora del plantel educativo…muchos decía que era por que no podía dejar el colegio, otros por que no tenía el suficiente talento, otra probable era que estaba allí para cuidar sus hermanos menores Seika y Isaac…pero la más acertada era que estaba enamorada del entrenador de football…el León Aioria, apodo que se gano cuando jugara como mariscal de campo en su juventud.

-Bien primor tendrás que seguir usando la crema y ya sabes nada de sol, debes cuidar tu piel o sino tendremos que volver al tratamiento-

-OK siempre lo tengo en cuenta- le dice el pequeño mientras se viste –Por cierto, no me puede ayudar con esto- se señala el rostro

-Jajaja ya te lo dije eso es la edad…espera un tiempo y veras que tu rostro quedara limpiecito…pero eso si ni te los toques-

-Marín parezco un monstruo- se aflige el joven mientras se mira en el espejo –Lentes grueso que parecen fondo de botella, alambres en la boca y estos horribles grano…ni hablar de la sudoración- y se fuere las axilas –Ya no sé que desodorante usar-

-Ajjj Shun eso lo aprendiste de tu hermano?- le dice refiriéndose a la acción del joven hace un momento –Eso es parte de la edad…- la joven se acerca y disimuladamente le huele –Además no hueles tan mal te estas sugestionando-

-Tal vez tengas razón-

-Tengo razón corazón así que no te preocupes y ve a clases-

-No vemos-

Salio un poco más animado de la enfermería y se dirigió a su salón…si no se equivocaba a esa hora le tocaba literatura.

Oficina del sexy Director…

-No les creo nada-

-Pero Shion…-trata de hablar Milo

-Nada de Shion…de esto se va a enterar tu tío señoriíto-

-Vamos, si nos perdonas te ayudaremos con Dhoko- le ofrece Milo con una dental sonrisa

-Ja ja ja ustedes creen que los necesito para eso-

-Pero…-

-Ya basta, yo soy el director y hago lo que quiero…Milo-

-Si señor?-

-Tú tendrás que ayudar al profesor Camus en el salón de música-

-El loco?-

-No digas eso…Isaac- mirando al de cabellos verdes parados

-Diga-

-Tu harás el mantenimiento de la piscina así como de los baños…-

-Que? Pero señor para eso no esta el conserje?-

-Pues renuncio…el condenado se gano la lotería- les dice como no queriendo la cosa

-No lo puedo creer, el viejo Freddy? Valla que suerte-

-Ya basta…Hyoga-

-Yo…-

-Tú harás un trabajo con libros-

-Por que él trabajara con libros y nosotros tenemos que limpiar y hacer de mulas de otros?-se queja Milo secundado por Isaac

-Eso no es justo-

-Silencio…Cygnus usted me ordenara así como limpiara todos los libros del estante este de la biblioteca, esos libros son muy antiguos y desde hace más de 10 años nadie entra a esa parte de la biblioteca-

-Siquiera sé donde esta la biblioteca-

-Yo no me hablo con el profesor Camus…me detesta-

-A mi no me gusta ir a la piscina ni a los baños de ella, desde que encontraron ese culebron-

-Es por eso que tienen esos trabajos…no es obvio, tienen que hacer lo que no les gusta, eso es un castigo…ahora los tres FUERA!-

Los tres jóvenes salieron como bala de la oficina del director.

-Viejo menopausico-

-La menopausia solo le dan a la mujeres Milo- le corrige Isaac –Eres un ignorante-

-Y tú un mariquita que le da miedo ir a la piscina y sus alrededores…ese culebron era de plástico-

-Yo lo vi hombre, era de verdad-

-Ya ustedes dos solo molestan…lo que tenemos que hacer es planear vengarnos del enano mutante, por su culpa estamos en esto-

-A CLASES OLGAZANES Y SU TRABAJO EMPIEZA HOY…LOS VOY A ESTAR VIGILANDO- se escucha el grito del director y los tres jóvenes corren a clases

Y pasaron las horas…hasta que sonó el timbre de salida…

-Bueno chicos ya saben avancen el proyecto, mientras más información que reúnan va a ser mejor, recuerden el tema es libre- dice el profesor mientras los alumnos van saliendo

-Sobre que será tu trabajo Shun?-

-Estaba pensando en sacar algún tema interesante de los libros de la zona este de la biblioteca, allí según mi primo hay libros muy interesantes…y tu Seiya?-

-Pues estaba pensando en el mundo de los video juegos o mejor escribiré sobre las voluptuosas porristas…tu sabes todo a favor de los estudios-

-Sí como no…-

-Lo que buscas Seiya es divertirte en vez de trabajar- se les acerca un joven muy lindo con una cabellera lila

-Cual será tu tema Mu-

-Estaba pensando en apuntar hacia el lado de lo para normal, para ser más exactos a los encuentros cercanos del tercer tipo, las abducciones y ovni logia…mañana iré con mi papá a la universidad de Costa sur, él tiene que arreglar unos asuntos, y yo pues aprovechare para ir a buscar información-

-Vaya es un tema interesante en serio que sí-

-Yo te puedo ayudar Mu…tengo las temporadas completas de Alf, los capítulos de los Simpson cuado aparecen los extraterrestres, Futurama…y además también las películas La novia de mi papá es un extraterrestre, Grenlyns, Hombres de negro 1 y 2, E.T.…tengo las revistas de Marvin el marciano, y lo mejor de todo tengo los capítulos de extraterrestres de Martín Mysteri jejeje-

Simplemente Shun y Mu se miraron, y comenzaron a retroceder lentamente.

-Adonde van?- pregunto ingenuamente Seiya

Cerca de la biblioteca…

-Bueno chicos yo me voy al salón de música nos vemos mañana- se despide Milo

-No puedo creer que ni nos dejara entrenar un rato- se queja Isaac –Milo no te vallas, me puedes llevar a…a la piscina?-

-Y por que yo? Dile a Hyoga- le dice mientras mira al rubio que esta por irse

-Es que la biblioteca esta para el otro lado, pero el salón de música esta más cerca-

-El salón de música esta en el segundo piso-

-Pero…-

-Vamos Isaac no sea miedoso- le trata de levantar el animo Hyoga –Somos hombres hermano calma-

-Chicos pero yo vi al culebron, no es posible que no me crean, Hyoga primo nos conocemos desde que nuestras mamás estaban en bola, no me hagas esto-

-Hyoga, haz visto a Fler?- llega un agitado Hagen

-Pues se fue con Saori, creo que tenían junta de no sé que cosa-

-OH maldición y yo que quería acompañarla-

-Tú? Pero por que?- le pregunta curioso Hyoga

-Pues o/o para cuidarla por supuesto, como tú te tienes que quedar a limpiar por un buen tiempo tu hermano no puede andar por allí sola-

-Jajaja a Hagen le gusta Fler jajaja va a ser tu cuñado- molesta Milo

-No es cierto! Yo solo…-

-Gracias amigo, sé que contigo no le pasara nada-

Así los dos se dan esas miraditas que se dan los verdaderos amigos…faltaba un poco para decirse que se amaban…

-Basta de cursilerías, ahora sí me voy- Milo da media vuelta y se va corriendo antes que Isaac le dijera algo

-Milo!…es un desgraciado, ahora que voy hacer-

-Que pasa?-

-Tiene miedo de ir solo a la piscina, ya sabes por eso del "culebron"- Hyoga le pone énfasis a la ultima palabra mientras levanta las manos

-Ya vale, pero si eso paso el año pasado-

Hyoga se acerca más a Hagen y en un rincón susurra –Pobre, mi primo esta traumado con eso me da pena…jejeje pero es tan infantil-

-Jejeje sí- Hagen se acerco a Isaac –Yo te acompaño

-Gracias ToT- Isaac abraza a su amigo –Vámonos-

-Nos vemos Hyoga-

-Adiós chicos-

Después de que Hagen e Isaac se alejaran Hyoga comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia la biblioteca (ahora ya sabía donde estaba).…llego tras unos minutos

-Jojojo tu debes ser Hyoga-

-Buenas tardes, y usted es?-

-Soy el bibliotecario me llamo Sigfrid-

-Un gusto…me puedes decir donde esta área este?-

-Claro, ven sígueme-

Sigfrid tomo un manojo llaves del cajón inferior del escritorio y comenzó a caminar por la moderna biblioteca de la secundaria Costa Sur, que estaba implementada con lo último en tecnología…una sala de audiovisuales muy completa con cantidad de reproductores de VHS y DVD, así como modernas computadoras con Internet, pizarrones electrónicos, comidos escritorios, una hemeroteca muy completa, la mapoteca ni que hablar, y por último no podían faltar esa enorme cantidad de libros que poseía la biblioteca…

-Tu padre fue muy generoso al implementar la biblioteca Hyoga, agrádesele de mi parte-

-Ah sí lo haré- Hyoga estaba sorprendido por ese enorme espacio tan bien amueblado –"Yo que pensé que esto era un vejestorio-

Pero al ir avanzando cada vez más se fueron adentrando en una zona de la magnifica biblioteca que daba miedo…bajaron unas escaleras en forma de caracol muy antigua todo eso parecía una copia de esa biblioteca inmensa que vio en esa película como se llamaba…ah sí "En Nombre de la Rosa" con Sean Conery…

-Esto es muy lúgubre-

-Jejeje cierto? Esta es la parte de la escuela más antigua, se dice que esta parte de la biblioteca perteneció a un monasterio hace mucho tiempo, pero como veras solo de ese lugar queda la biblioteca-

El bibliotecario se acerco a una puerta y metió una de las llaves, para ser más exactos la más grande y vieja…

-Por que esta cerrado?-

-Es que nadie visita esta parte de la biblioteca y decidimos cerrarla ya que los libros que están aquí son muy valioso-

-Cualquiera tiene acceso aquí?-

-Claro, solo tienes que avisar con anticipación, por ejemplo hoy vendrá un alumno a las 4:00pm mira ya no tarda son las 3:45pm- le dice el maestro mientras mira su reloj –No vas a estar tan solo, aunque el chico viene a sacar información…bueno en fin, te dejo cualquier cosa me llamas sí?…estaré arriba-

-OK-

Así Sigfrid desapareció dejando a un abrumado Hyoga, que de solo ver el primer estante lleno de libros y una mesa con estos regados se le vino el mundo encima

-Por favor trágame tierra-

Puerta del coliseo acuático…

-Bueno ya te dejo-

-Pero Hagen no me dejes aquí solo-

-Hombre pero ya no estas solo-

-Como que no, ya son las 3:30 las practicas de natación son en la mañana-

-Naaa…mira- le dice el rubio señalando tras el cristal a dos jóvenes que estaban en la piscina –Son los hermanos géminis, estarán allí un buen rato tú sabes lo obsesivos que son-

-Vale, esta bien basta de ser tan miedoso jejeje no vemos-

-Chaito amigo disfruta fregando el piso- se va riendo

-Ja gracioso-

Isaac empuja esa pesada puerta de cristal y entra al coliseo el cual estaba caliente por lo temperada que estaba la piscina…

-Uff que calor!-

-Hola, quien eres tú?- se oye una voz que viene de la piscina

-Hi, soy Isaac y pues me toca limpiar el coliseo acuático por unos días-

-Te castigo el director?-

-Aja…como sabes?- el peliverde se va acercando al borde de la piscina

-Pues por que al tonto de mi hermano siempre lo castigaban así hasta que se dieron cuenta que le gustaba limpiar jajaja-

-Cállate Saga no es gracioso-

-Si lo es-

-No lo es-

-Sí-

-No-

-Sí-

Isaac no sabía que decir, esos dos sí que eran raros, parecían ciertos todos los rumores acerca de lo impulsivos y locos que eran.…pues sí lo hermanos Géminis eran muy conocidos en la secundaria, eran un par de gemelos algo egocéntricos y bromistas, se decía que eran unos rompe corazones, ambos pertenecían al equipo de natación y eran muy obsesivos con los entrenamientos…

-Bueno ya estamos quedando mal con Isaac…hola yo soy Kanon-

-Un gusto…por cierto saben del culebron?-

-El culebron?- preguntaron al mismo tiempo los gemelos

-Sí ese que apareció en la piscina el año pasado, yo lo vi era horrible…-

Isaac comenzó a contarle su experiencia a los gemelos mientras cada uno de los mismos comenzaban a reír interiormente…y es que el "culebron" había sido una broma que ellos habían hecho, era una culebra largota que se habían conseguido a control remoto y la habían puesto en la piscina la noche en la que se celebro un evento cerca de esta…pero solo algunos la habían visto y muchos se dieron cuenta que era de juguete, pero con ese sonso de Isaac se dieron cuenta que aun había gente inocente en la secundaria que joder…

-Y así fue, la verdad tengo un poco de miedo-

-Naa no pasa nada ya no esta…aun que yo que tú me cuido de las ratas que salen de los inodoros- le aconseja Kanon

-Ratas? Pero si a esas no le tengo miedo jajaja vamos-

-No son cualquier clase de rata…son grande y botan espuma de la boca- agrega Saga

-Haz visto la planta de energía nuclear que hay en Costa Oeste?-

-Sí lo vi cuando fui al archipiélago-

-Pues fíjate que un amigo de nuestro abuelo trajo un cargamento de unas sustancia nuclear, pero se dice que un cilindro callo al desagüe de casualidad lo que contamino los mismo y las afectadas fueron las ratas las cuales mutaron- le cuenta Kanon mientras se sale de la piscina

-No le creo, eso hubiera salido en los noticieros

-Si tu fueras el responsable de eso, y sabes que estas contaminando la preciosa isla, te delatarías?- le pregunta Saga quien se coloca a su lado junto a su hermano

-N-no…no lo haría-

-Cuidado con las ratas mutantes amigo-

Los gemelos se vana alejando del lugar

-A…adonde van?-

-Pues a bañarnos, ya se nos hace tarde…limpia bien la piscina-

Así los gemelos se meten al baño riéndose por lo bajo dejando a un nervioso Isaac al filo de la piscina mientras busca con la vista la red para limpiar la piscina…

-Con él podremos divertirnos mucho jejeje-

-Tienes razón Saga…sacaremos el culebron de nuevo-

-Jajaja- así los hermanitos planeaban la mejor forma de asustar a Kraken

Salón de música…

-A esto le dices limpio?- pregunta un hermoso joven de unos 24 años con un largo cabello entre azul y verde –Que tal si me pongo a tocarlo…vas a ver que esta aun tan sucio que sonara desafinado-

-Pues esta limpio-

El joven comienza a interpretar una bella balada en el piano…para Milo la tonada era perfecta, pero de la nada el joven deja de tocar

-Esta sucio, vuélvelo a limpiar-

-Pero profesor ya va a ser la quinta vez-

-Pues lo harás mil veces si es necesario hasta que quede limpio-

-No soy un experto-

-No, no eres un experto, pero yo les enseñe en clase como limpiar un piano para que este no este desafinado…solo que usted señor Antares nunca asiste a mi clase, y si lo hace solo estorba-

-Mire señor Camus esta bien que sea mi maestro pero…-

-Basta haga lo que le dije y no reniegue…el director me ha dado total facultad sobre usted y me obedecerá quiera o no-

-&/()$"&?¡)"#$/&)- insulta Milo a sus espaldas

-Dijo algo joven?-

-Nada-

-Seré Francés, pero entiendo muy bien este idioma…limpie bien el piano- y así Camus se fue

Como odiaba Milo a ese profesor…la primera vez que lo había visto había sido el año pasado, para ser más exacto a mitad de año cuando el antiguo maestro de música debió dejar el colegio por que lo había aceptado en una sinfónica, bueno el punto es que la escuela siendo tan exitosa y contando con gran capital mandaron a traer desde Francia a un genio en la música el atractivo y poco carismático Camus De France…bueno la cosa es que Milo siendo un seductor nato había tratado de seducir al joven profesor que tan solo contaba con 24años, pero el día que creyó que el profesorcito caería en sus redes se llevo la peor de las decepciones al ser rechazado frente a todos con el argumento de que el no se revolcaba con sus alumnos y mucho menos con mocosos…desde ese día lo odiaba, todas las chicas se morían por él (Camus), lo veían perfecto, pero que de donde si el tipo no abría la boca más que para dar clases, comer y a veces respirar…

-Es un pedazo de Hielo Seco-

-Trabaje joven Antares, se le hará noche- se escucha la voz desde su escritorio donde se notaba revisaba unas partituras

Cafetería…

- Y eso te hicieron?-

- See…aun me duele la espalda por los chorros de agua-

-Pero Shun por que nos cuentas eso recién ahora amigo- le dice molesto Mu –Tu sabes que nosotros…-

-Ustedes no podían hacer nada, chicos ellos son más y son más populares…además Mu tu papá me ayudo, llego justo a tiempo y creo que los ha castigado-

-Oye y le tocaste las piernas a Fler jejeje que sentiste, estaban duritas?- un Seiya con cara de pervertido

-Ay! Deja de pensar en eso…bueno así que viste a tu peor pesadilla-

-A Hyoga? Claro, él incitaba al resto para que siguiera-

Sí, ese que siempre que lo molestaban estaba el señor Cygnus presente, ese jovencito de 17 años que le hacia la vida imposible, era perfecto con ese atlético cuerpo, alto, con ese cutis libre de acne, su mirada celeste perfecta, su erguida postura, ese dorado cabello, esa voz tan sexy, sus dientes blanco y derechos, y por supuesto esa enorme fortuna a cuestas…sí quien no seria feliz si fuera el hijo del magnate del mar…Hyoga Cygnus era un ídolo, era el mariscal de campo del equipo de football y no era capitán por que decía ser humilde…humilde? Con todos lo carros que estrenaba todas las semanas? Con sus ropas de marca? Con su enorme mansión? Con su reloj de oro y diamantes? Con esas tablas de surfear que tenía? Con…basta con todo lo que pudiera tener un chico rico, y algo de lo que él el normalmente feo Shun no tenía…

-No sé por que se la agarran contigo-

-Pues mírame…en verdad soy un monstruo-

Seiya ni Mu sabían que decir Shun estaba traumadísimo con su "desmejorada" apariencia…

-Tengo una horrible sudoración-

-Yo leí en una revista de Seika que es bueno echarse limón con sal-

-Ajjj que asco, no juegues Seiya- le dice Mu

-En serio, mira exprimes unos cuanto limones en una vasija, le espolvoreas sal y listo lo mezclar y te lo untas en tus axilas- explica animosamente Seiya mientras dibuja los pasos en una servilleta –Ya no te van a apestar y un problema menos para nuestro mutante favorito-

-No sé, a ver esta noche voy a probar…pero aun quedan los granos, Marín me dijo que no los tocara, pero ustedes saben cuanto se demoran en madurara-

-Sí además ese que tiene en la nariz te parece una verruga jejeje pareces Cuasimodo, solo te falta tu joroba…oh espera te esta saliendo un poco por estar tanto tiempo inclinado, tienes que ir a que te vean la columna, como eres tan flaco todo se nota-

-En serio?- Shun se trata de ver la supuesta joroba

-No le mientas- Mu le da un sopapo en la nuca a Seiya

-Auch! Era solo una broma- se disculpa mientras se soba

-Ya vale, tienes razón este sábado tengo cita con el medico por ese problema-

-En serio?- le pregunta sorprendidos Mu y Seiya

-Sep, dice que me quiere salir una joroba, muchas horas sentado en mala poción, además por lo desgarbado que soy-

-Amigo…y cuando te quitan los frenos?-

-Brackets Seiya-

-Vale "brackets"-

-A fin de año…aun que dicen que tal vez antes-

-Ojala, pero mira mejor que te los estén arreglando que tenerlos chuecos- le anima Mu

-Pues sí-

-Oye y que fue de tu problema con la caspa y el cabello graso-

-Nada, aun no sé que hacer-

-Sabes en la revista de Seika decía…-

-NO!- gritaron los jóvenes, ya no queriendo oír las recetas caseras de las revistas para niñas que leía Seiya –Ya iré al medico por ese problema- agrego Shun

-Bueno, todavía que me soplo esas revistas para ayudarlos-

Mu y Shun simplemente lo quedan mirando asustados, realmente Seiya era extraño…

-Se me hace tarde, quede con papá de acompañarlo al centro comercial-

-Oye no te aburres con tu papá? Ese viejo para renegando-

-Naa para nada Seiya, mi papá es muy interesante…adiós chicos- se despide saliendo como una bala del lugar

-Yo también me voy amigo, tengo que ir a sacar unas cosas de la biblioteca- y así Shun se retira

-Ahora me quede solo y…-

-La cuenta Seiya- se acerca la mesera dejándole el recibo

-Y ME LA VOLVIERON HACER MALDITOS!-

Biblioteca…

-Jajaja pobre Seiya siempre le dejamos la cuenta- se reía Shun mientras entraba a la biblioteca

-Hola Sigfrid-

-Que hay Shun como estas- le saluda alegre el bibliotecario –Te estaba esperando, la puerta esta abierta- le explica Sigfrid

-Gracias- el peliverde camina en dirección a las escaleras –Y ese ruido- refiriéndose a lo q se escuchaba en el sótano

-Ahh pues es un chico que ha venido a arreglar la biblioteca, te quedaras bien acompañado…bueno me voy, las llaves están colgadas en la puerta las cierras como te enseñe vale?-

-Vale, espero y te valla bien en tu cita-

-Yo también…Shun no te olvides de sacar al chico, es nuevo en esto-

-Claro-

Y así el intelectual Sigfrid bibliotecario de la más completa biblioteca de Costa Sur se aleja del recinto.

Shun bajo las escaleras que lo dirigían a la parte más antigua de la biblioteca, entro tranquilamente a la zona este…ahhh como le gustaban los libros, eran su vida

-Bueno comenzaremos por aquí- saco un enorme libro de uno de los estantes y se acomodo en una de las viejas mesas de roble –El libro de los astros- leyó en la portada –Este libro es antiquísimo, será interesante estudiar que se pensaba de las estrellas antes…Shun parece que ya tienes tu ensayo-

Y en otro lado de la misma estancia…

-Malditos libros de porquería…maldito Shun mutante—Hyoga recogió unos libros del suelo y a tientas comenzó a caminar entre ese desorden, hasta que llego justo al mismo lugar de la parte este en donde…

-Hola, Sigfrid me hablo de…- Shun saludo, mas al ver quien era esa persona se quedo callado

-Shun? Que haces aquí?…OH! Cierto como un moustrito te escondes en la oscuridad jajaja-

-…- Shun no le dijo nada solo lo miro con tristeza y siguió en lo suyo

Hyoga quería seguir molestándolo, pero para que perder su tiempo en el chico, si tenía tanto trabajo que hacer –Ya no me estorbes que estoy ocupado- y se fue para seguir con su castigo

Al irse Hyoga, Shun simplemente dejo rodar una lagrima por su rostro rojo y grasoso por lo granos…"Así nadie me va a querer"

Pasaron unas 5 horas en las que Shun saco mucha información, y pues Hyoga más que ordenar desordenaba…no servia para ese trabajo

-Esto es horrible- sacaba un enorme libro del estante superior, pero al hacerlo un libro más viejo que los otros le callo en su cabeza provocándole un terrible dolor –Auch! Libro del demonio- miro al suelo para buscar el libro y darle la pateadura de su centenaria vida, y lo encontró pero este estaba abierto…

_-La fuerza de las palabras, magia para principiantes…_ - leyó en voz alta la primera línea de la pagina en la cual se había abierto el libro –Tonterías…mmm a ver que dice aquí?- siguió mirando interesado la hoja _–Para mantenerte bello por siempre…_Eso puede ser bueno…_Eternamente bello quiero ser, a un muñeco quiero parecer, eterna belleza siempre mantener y solo con un Blinkc Anatus Dustis Nox- _pero nada paso –Tonterías, lo que hacen para que la gente les compre- Hyoga tiro el libro en el monto y siguió con lo suyo

Pero nuestro rubio galán no se dio cuenta de cómo la portada del libro comenzó a brillar, la luz cada vez se volvía más y más pontente captando así la atención del rubio…

-Pero que…- no termino la frase solo sintió como la luz lo cubría atinando a sujetarse de los estantes produciendo que todos los libros cayeran…

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!-

-Que fue eso- Shun se levanto alertado por ese horrible grito proveniente del lugar donde se suponía estaba Hyoga.

El peliverde dejo sus cosas y cogiendo uno de los candelabros que utilizaba para leer (no había luz eléctrica en esa parte) comenzó a caminar en dirección al lugar del disturbio…

-Hyoga?- llamaba al rubio –Hyoga esto no es gracioso sal de una vez-

Llego al lugar, todos los libros estaban regados por el piso, los estantes vacíos y una gran polvareda se levantaba…pero no había rastros del rubio

-Hyoga!…Hyoga me escuchas?-

-…AQUÍ!…- se oyó a lo lejos

-Eh?- Shun comenzó a buscar el lugar de donde procedía el sonidito –Hyoga eres tu?-

-SHUN!- se volvió a oír

-Hyoga- reconoció el menor –Donde estas Hyoga!-

-SHUN ESTO AQUÍ ABAJO!- grito el supuesto Hyoga

-Ahhh!- Shun salto asustado al sentir como algo o alguien le jala el borde del pantalón

-SHUN ABAJO!-

El peliverde esta muy asustado por lo que acababa de oír, la verdad es que no quería bajar la mirada…pero debía hacer, total era el único que esta allí –Hyoga?- miro hacia abajo para encontrarse…

-Ayúdame Shun!- ahora la voz se escuchaba más clara y fuerte –Ayúdame-

No podía creer lo que veía…el rubio bonito que hasta hace unas horas media casi dos metros era, era…

-UN MUÑECO!- Shun se desmayo por la impresión

SÍ! Hyoga era tan pequeño como una Barbie, solo pequeño por que se podía mover y todo, simplemente era del tamaño de un muñeco…ahhhh y pues su piel parecía de platico o algo así, tal vez era látex mmm no talvez caucho?…Bueno el asunto era que el rubio era un muñequito con vida …y así siendo más plástico, látex o lo que fuera, tendría su belleza eterna…por que un muñeco jamás envejece jejeje


End file.
